


sins

by sansno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Short, i just wanted to see if i could write an undertale fic, i wrote this in like half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansno/pseuds/sansno
Summary: You gripped the toy knife in your hand tighter, relishing in the way the dust on your hands pressed into your skin.





	sins

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written anything undertale before and i know im [looks at watch] like three years late but ive been into undertale for a Long While and i thought id at least try to write smth. i thought id post it bc maybe someone out there will read it. who knows
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!

You felt your sins crawling on your back.

_That damn comedian's stupid brother_ stood before you, a big smile on his face. You gripped the toy knife in your hand tighter, relishing in the way the dust on your hands pressed into your skin. _Perfect. You're doing so well._

“HUMAN!!! I SEE A GREAT POTENTIAL IN YOU!!!” Papyrus exclaimed firmly, and you knew if he had eyes, they'd be twinkling. He grinned even wider. Your stomach churned. “EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!!!”

You moved closer, each step filled with determination. _Yes. Wonderful._

“HUMAN!!! I WILL GIVE YOU GUIDANCE!” The skeleton said decisively, placing a dramatic hand on his chest while his cape flicked in the wind. “SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!”

_Go. He's right there._

“I, PAPYRUS... WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!”

Something stirred in your chest. Memories filled your head, gluing your feet to the ground. Memories from another time. Memories of solving puzzles, tasting spaghetti, and laughing at endless amounts of puns. Listening to the skeleton in front of you laugh at every chance he got, scolding his brother for being so lazy, and the sound of his voice whenever you called him on the phone.

_No! What are you doing? He's there, he's vulnerable!_

You were reminded of the way a sweet old lady took your hand and lead you through the puzzles of the Ruins, chasing away the monsters there who tried to fight you. You suddenly felt your mouth water at the way her butterscotch-cinnamon pie tasted. Your knees nearly buckled at the thought of her warm arms around you as she hugged you goodbye when you left the Ruins.

_YOU KILLED HER! She's gone! Just like we wanted._

You didn't want that. Your throat tightened aggressively.

“I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!” Papyrus said happily. Your hands trembled. Your sins dug sharply into your back, and guilt filled your chest. Your eyes welled up with tears that soon spilled over and rolled down your cheeks. Through your blurred vision, you could see Papyrus's face soften.

“YOUR EYES ARE LEAKING, HUMAN!” he said gently as he crouched down onto one knee. He opened his arms easily, gesturing you closer. “COME HERE!!! THE BEST CURE FOR LEAKING EYES IS A HUG FROM A SKELETON FRIEND!!!!!"  


You dropped the knife. _NO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

Your knees shook before you stumbled at full speed to Papyrus, and he caught you in his arms and held you close. He was bony, but you didn't care. He was your friend. You loved him. You loved him, and you loved his brother. You felt the urge to cry out his name.

Your guilt gripped at your heart, and your SOUL. You sobbed into Papyrus's chest and he rubbed your back soothingly. You knew you didn't deserve the treatment, but you soaked it in anyways. You didn't know what was going to happen next, but you were determined to fix it. You would fix everything you did.

Determination filled you from your toes to the deepest depths of your SOUL. You loved these monsters. You loved Papyrus, Sans, Toriel... You had let a dark side of you take over, but you would change that. You would change everything.

_You think you can just go back and fix all of this?! You can't! Your determination won't change what you've done! You're disgusting. You're empty. We're empty._

You shook your head against the voice in your head and gripped tighter to Papyrus, willing your determination to do your bidding. You clung on to your hopes and dreams. You could feel it come closer. You squeezed Papyrus one last time before you let the reset take you over. Papyrus's frame slipped through your arms and the world went dark.

_This won't fix anything. You still killed all those monsters. You killed Mom. The timeline won't let you get away with it that easily._

You knew that. But as you felt your body fall down into Mt. Ebott for the umpteenth time, you decided then that this would be your last reset. You would do this one right and you would never reset again.

You channeled your love for your friends and a smile spread across your face as you sat up in the beginnings of the Ruins, surrounded by golden flowers.

You got to your feet. The light pouring in from up above sent a strange warmth into your body.

 

You were filled with **determination**.

**Author's Note:**

> i mostly write kpop fics, so if you're into monsta x and jookyun, you should check out my main account, [kimhosung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhosung)


End file.
